How Four Became Five: HTLWMY
by Zakyou-sama
Summary: How to Live With Moody Youkai: When OC Mayoke, joins the Reikai Tantei, can things go on as they always have between the Tantei or will the past finally catch up with a certain red head. OC - OOC
1. The Queen of Thieves Mayoke's entrance

Welcome to How Four Became Five; HTLWMY, or How to Live with Moody Youkai.  
Let's get a few things straight. I only own any OCs, and the story ideas. Or maybe they own me... I'm not sure which way that goes! The YYH cast belong to their copyright holder.  
Despite my wish that they were mine... So I could kill off Keiko and dye Botan's hair and give her coloured contacts...

Anways. This story is the pequel to Caught Between Worlds and shows how the Tantei became the way that they are in CBW. Alright without further interruption. On with the show.

* * *

The Reikai is quiet, the darkness absolute, despite the guards on patrol and the odd researcher or spy who is up with the late night or just returning from only they know where, and one very unfortunate members of these late night residents is followed into the Reikai from the Makai, by a silent spectre.  
A spectre with hip length platinum hair and almost glowing pale blue-green eyes, wearing a tattered peach haori over black hakama with a white obi and a long white tail flicks behind it, this particular spectre, is a queen amongst thieves, one who has never been caught in hundreds of years.

Among Youkai it is believed that only a thief as great or greater than her could ever catch her, perhaps they are right, but she would never give herself up without a fight and everyone who has ever met her knows that, she is known as the GinRei. She follows her unsuspecting guide right into the Palace, past all the security without ever triggering anything because of the person ahead of her, then she slips off down another hallway, silent and unseen, despite her platinum hair and her peach haori.

She never reaches her goal, and she knows that she is caught before she even sees the ones who have caught her, she merely turns before they turn the corner into the same hallway as her and she raises an eyebrow then sighs and her pale icy gaze gleams before she launches at them, and straight over the top of them both, racing through the hallways at her highest speed.  
She is almost out of the Palace, literally only feet away from the outside world when a shadow launches down in front of her and she skids to a stop before launching backwards, landing low to the ground, as she bares her fangs in a warning hiss and her tail curls upwards.  
The dark haired being stays exactly where he is, appraising this pale form, both hands on the ground, keeping her low, muscles tense, ready to respond to any move he might make, those bared fangs are trademark of an animal Youkai, but he knew that instantly, not just from the tail but her large silvery white ears. Now flicked as far back as they can go in response to the threat his mere presence makes and he smirks, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness before he speaks up slowly and calmly.

"I would let you go Queen of Thieves, GinRei… If only I hadn't been seen following you"

"The other who came around the corner" She utters softly, with a hissing tone that would be a warning for any who might think her a weak target.

"Was the one who alerted you to my presence. I was happy to let you get on with it and perhaps even assist you in escape if you were caught by guards…" He states, explaining his reasons for not helping her now, when idealy she should already be back in the Makai having made a failed attempt but with the chance to try again.

"Tch. Typical. You know of me then?" She changes the subject, curious about this Youkai who would have given her assistance if he hadn't been seen himself.

"Every thief knows of you GinRei. Your tales of thievery echo through every dark alley and market place where we gather"

"So you are a thief also"

"I was brought up as a thief. I survived because of thieves…"

"We shall end this conversation here" She utters before she launches at this crimson eyed thief, and he launches in also on sensing what she had, so that they are fighting viciously by the time that the boy, for he truly is little more than that, arrives on the scene and he immediately jumps in to help his companion capture this vicious Cat Youkai thief.

So the infamous GinRei finds herself before the Prince of the Reikai, completely calm, her pale icy blue-green gaze fixed on the teenage formed prince, her expression blank and her tail waving gently from side to side, her ears are held in an inexpressive placid position and her platinum hair shimmers in the lights, the tattered sleeves of her haori covering her hands and never moving.  
To her this is a meeting of Nobles, and he believes that this is a fortunate day, a chance to get rid of one of the most prominent thieves for hundreds of years, and when his Reikai Tantei arrive to be witnesses, the red head, Kurama stops instantly as he spots the female with her silvery countenance, his emerald green eyes widening as his mouth opens and nothing comes out.  
She immediately turns her head to look at him, her ears flicking up in interest and she tilts her head, frowning slightly as she tries to puzzle out what she is smelling from what she is seeing, but she speaks softly for the first time since the night before and this time there is no hiss, only a soft and rather vibrantly toned voice, one that could easily claim nobility and regality.

"Step towards me, onegai" Kurama obeys, helplessly, because Youko is partially taking over, trying to force himself forwards, so desperate to be in his own form, to greet this Cat Youkai in front of him, and Kurama races through Youko's mind, through memory after memory of this same beautiful Cat Youkai. "You smell like a master thief I once knew… Why?"

"Hn" Hiei utters softly from the back wall, he can understand why she is confused though, had he not found out about Shuuichi he would never have guessed that he hosted the Gingitsune either, yet she doesn't even twitch her tail when the red head speaks up to explain.

"I am Minamino Shuuichi… My companions around us call me Kurama… After the Youkai I host"

"Kurama…" Her gaze drifts over his features for barely a moment before she suddenly smiles a breathtaking smile and her icy blue-green eyes light up with unhidden joy, unfurling into a stunning silvery blossom from a solemn little white bloom. "Youko?! I knew he hadn't died! I knew he was too smart for those…"  
She trails off as her gaze catches the movement of the teenage formed Reikai Prince and she returns to her passive stance from before and Kurama blinks in surprise, wondering how Youko had ever met such a creature, and just how old she is, but Youko is merely replaying every time he had ever seen her turn, making her platinum hair shimmer, or her eyes light up on seeing him.

"I know nothing more of you than that you are called GinRei by those who have seen you, and The Queen of Thieves by all who have ever known of you"

"Then you know all that I want the Reikai to know of me" She states passively and she glances at Kurama who had been about to grasp her name, but it is snatched away from him as Youko realises that his memories are open to his host and that he cannot allow that, especially not if she is not willing to give her name freely.

"You attempted to thieve from the Reikai Palace"

"I came here to find something that rightfully belongs to me" She retorts calmly, not even deigning to change her tone of voice and Koenma moves around his desk.

"What would that be then?"

"A white crystal sakura slide. It belonged to my 'Kaa-sama and passed to me when she died. It was stolen by one of your spies right from my family home, even though I rarely go there now. I do have it guarded and watched at all times"

"That artefact cannot belong to you. The Cat Queen Tsukiyo died over two thousand years ago"

"Yes she did. At the hands of her own sister, who in turn died by my own hand. She poisoned my 'Kaa-sama and I would never have allowed her to live even if I had only been a kitten at the time"

"You only appeared five hundred years ago!"

"Why don't you ask Youko if he knows how old I am" She finally states while crossing her arms serenely and Kurama blinks before Youko gives him the answer and he suddenly realises why Youko was so shocked and pleased to see her standing in the middle of this large room looking just the same as she had when he had known her, well apart from her hair being longer, and her clothing less regal.

"Youko last saw GinRei over one and a half thousand years ago, and before that he had known her for hundreds of years, she was once one of his highest ranking thieves and a good friend"

"That I was" She states softly before lifting her left hand to check her claws boredly and Koenma falls back against his desk in shock and she glances up at him slowly. "Figured out who I am yet?"

"That makes you the lost Hime"

"That it does. Merely because I never claimed the throne of my clan, because by the time I came of age we had failed and I am one of the last"

"That also makes your name Sakurain Mayoke"

"It does doesn't it" She utters merely because he is pointing out the obvious truth, and she is just merely allowing him to piece it all together and allowing the information to sink in.

"That does not change the fact that you attempted to steal from the Reikai Palace! In punishment I sentence you to two years probation, you are not to have the crystal slide until you finish your probation"

"And what terms would you impose upon me during my probation?"

"You are not to commit any act of thievery, nor harm any Ningen no matter what the situation, and no matter what the cost. You are to work with the Reikai Tantei that are around you right now until your probation is over"

"When the two years are up I may slip back into obscurity and return to the Makai with my crystal sakura and return to my life as it was before?"

"Under the condition that if you ever attempt to steal from the Reikai again then your life will be forfeit"

"Very well. I agree to these terms" Mayoke states before she relaxes and she uncrosses her arms as Hiei appears beside her, his black spiky hair making him seem no taller against her than he would if it were flat, she is easily taller than Yusuke also, but not quite six foot, and then comes a conversation about her quarters and what things she will be entitled too.

Mayoke settles in with the Reikai Tantei relatively easily, Kuwabara is just enthralled with her, what with her being a Cat Youkai, and the fact that when her ears are scratched she purrs adorably, Yusuke soon finds out that she is stronger than him, much stronger, much faster, and much, much more agile, and Hiei seems to respect her.  
Kurama is nervous around her, constantly afraid that she will see him as a lesser being than the Youkai he hosts within him once more, and that she will see him as being unworthy, but that fear is soon quelled when she tells him that she will not judge him against Youko, having decided to treat him as someone else entirely, because he is.

The first day is of course always one of the hardest, well, the day in which the unknown becomes the known, for the Reikai Tantei it is a rare day when they have no missions come in, but there is plenty of fighting, first Hiei and Mayoke have a fight over breakfast, courtesy of Kurama, during which Hiei becomes his usual temperamental self again.  
Mayoke soon gets fed up of it, and of course that puts her in a bad mood then throw in Hiei's decision not to let this Cat Youkai find out a single thing about him, and that makes Mayoke furious, with Kurama watching amusedly, due to Youko's forewarning this exact outcome, and Yusuke and Kuwabara staring open-mouthed.

That fight ends with Hiei nursing his head and Mayoke stalking away to the common area especially for the Reikai Tantei and their friends, clearly agitated and clearly wanting to be alone, and so she is left alone, for an hour, before Yusuke pokes his head into the common room to find the platinum haired Youkai making intricate shapes with a tied piece of string, deftly moving her hands in order to change the shapes.  
Mayoke just continues to make her shapes in the string without seeming to realise that Yusuke is there, and it is then that he notices that the string is old, fraying at the knot and in areas dotted all along the strings length where she obviously practises her little inane talent often.  
He stays there for a long while, entranced by the deft movements of Mayoke's fingers changing the shapes of the string, and finally she stops, allowing the string to go slack in her hands as she utters with utter calm in her tone.

"It's rather hard to try to remain oblivious to someone who just stands there and stares for so long Yusuke. Was there something you wanted?"

"Ah… Well… Y'see, I was thinking that since we're gonna be working with you from now on… Maybe we should get to know your tactics and your attacks… See how we can fit you into our teamwork, y'know?"

"I would imagine that Kurama would work with me seamlessly just as Youko always did"

"But the rest of us need to learn how to work with you"

"Very well" She states softly as she tucks her string into her obi and she stands and then walks across to Yusuke before she asks softly. "And where can you go to train?"

"Oh… We have an area out in the grounds" Yusuke states before he leads the way, and she blinks when she realises that Kuwabara is standing out in the hallway, she would never have noticed that, but then she has never really cared about Ningens and their movements.

Before they are even out of the Palace Kurama and Hiei have joined them, Hiei remembering his respect and awe for the Cat Youkai known as the Queen of Thieves, and deciding it might be better not to be so irritable with her again, at least not until he knows the boundaries of what she will allow.  
Kurama on the other hand slips in beside Mayoke without a word, and she doesn't speak to him either, both of them are wondering about the same thing, if Youko's instincts can allow his host to work with her as perfectly as he used too, and then Kurama says slowly.

"Youko tells me that you use a whip like I do…"

"Youko never used… I guess you can't use his death plant then?"

"I never know whether that is a fortunate occurrence or not…"

"It is fortunate for your enemies" Mayoke utters before they leave the Palace and the group of five head for the area that has been dedicated for their training as Mayoke mutters softly. "I haven't used my whip in two hundred years. It will give you a chance I think… I must be rusty"

"How long has it been since you last truly fought?"

"A while… With my reputation so well known, nearly every Youkai steps away from the challenge when they face me. Demo. My whip was only my favourite weapon, I have others" She states with a slight smile and Yusuke frowns.

"Kuwabara refuses to fight you, so he'll just have to watch"

"Whatever…"

"So. Who would you like to fight first?"

"Do you think I care? Which one of you can easily adapt to fighting something you don't know?"

"Actually" Kurama states with a small smile. "I'll fight her first. I have an inkling of how she fights" Mayoke smiles slightly with the knowledge that this could be allot of fun for her also, especially as she doesn't know the extent of Kurama's abilities in his current form. Mayoke and Kurama place themselves in the middle of the dusty area where nothing grows and Kurama reaches back into his hair and pulls his rose out while Mayoke merely stretches and then forms a small sakura blossom in the palm of her hand, which hovers over her palm and Kurama bows his head slightly. "Youko has asked me to tell you that he wishes you good fortune" Mayoke smirks then bows her head in return before uttering softly.

"He had better hope that you aren't the one that needs that good fortune" Then they both release their whips from their concealed forms, Mayoke's a slim vine which seems to have a mind of its own as it coils around her and Kurama allowing his to coil beside him on the ground as he tilts his head slightly.

"Youko states that you used to follow a strict procedure for sparring with him"

"That we did. We have spoken our formalities, and given each other our due respects. Now we just need to ensure the terms of combat and terms of winning and then we can begin"

"What would you like the terms to be?"

"Our terms of combat are easy. We both only use our whips, neither of us cheats by using any of our other talents. If the whips fail us, we move to hand to hand. The terms of winning… Well. What would you like them to be?"

"Down for more than ten seconds, or knockout to win?"

"Very well. That suits me down to the ground" Mayoke states with a purr and then she flicks her whip lazily as it uncoils from around her form and Kurama lifts his and they both attack in the same moment, and Kurama gains the upper hand, forcing Mayoke to dodge and then she attacks again and Kurama has to leap to the side to avoid being hit.

"Hiei, which one of them is gonna win?"

"Hn. If she's rusty with that whip, then Kurama's not the master he thought he was"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asks as Kurama blocks an attack with his whip in the last possible second and Mayoke flicks hers backwards then attacks from the side and Kurama has to pull the same stunt again in order not to get hit by that powerful and viciously fast whip.

"She has him on the defensive and I don't think she's going to give him the chance to get back on the offensive" Kurama and Mayoke then seem to change tactics fluidly, whips meeting in lightning fast clashes of thorns against pure, silky vine, and her whip never seems to come off worse, and then Hiei begins to notice that Kurama's whip is being damaged.

"You've changed your whip" Kurama states finally as they both flick their whips back, Mayoke's coiling around her form again, practically floating on the air, while Kurama coils his whip and inspects the damage, several thorns have been ripped out, and the vine is torn in many areas, and almost ripped right through near the tip.

"I have indeed" Mayoke utters before in a flash six inch spines extend from the smooth vine and Mayoke smiles there are only perhaps ten or eleven of these spines, and all in one particular line but they are vicious and very close to Mayoke's skin as the whip is coiled around her.

"Hey. How come I never saw them?!"

"They must have only extended for flashing instants at a time"

"I suppose they extend when the whip finds its target"

"Most of the time" Mayoke states as the whip tightens around her slightly and the spines retract in a split second and she tilts her head before she flicks her whip so that it coils beside her and Kurama just nods slowly then the two of them attack again, and this time it turns into a bit of a running fight as they both keep evading each others attacks and have to move to account for the others movements.  
Then the fight becomes a test of endurance, and the longer it goes on, the more Mayoke seems to be enjoying herself, her movements becoming more graceful and pronounced with movements of her tail, her hair flowing fluidly as she moves and seeming to take longer than it should to settle around her.  
Her icy blue-green eyes shimmer and glint in the sunlight and none of the boys seem to notice the way that she is attracting their attention, keeping it away from where it needs to be, in Kurama's case, on the movements of her whip, and in the case of the other boys, on Kurama.

Kurama's yell of shock and pain is what breaks the enticing enthrallment that had gathered up all four of the boys and Mayoke just runs her free hand through her hair, while Yusuke and Kuwabara look from Kurama who is bound tightly in the smooth vine of whip, and back to Mayoke in complete and utter shock.  
Then with the lightest of flicks she brings Kurama crashing to the ground and she leaves him there, bound in her whip while she simply smiles towards the Kitsune Youkai's host and he stares back at her, his emerald green eyes widening as the two of them silently count down their ten counts and finally Kurama sighs.

"Alright. This spar goes to you Mayoke-san"

"Arigatou. You fought well Kurama-kun"

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Youko believes you held back" Mayoke just smiles at the red head as she releases him from the coils of her whip and her whip vanishes, exploding into hundreds of sakura blossoms before just one settles on her hair just in front of her left ear and it remains there while the others vanish, and Mayoke bares her fangs slightly in that smile of hers before she states simply.

"I'll go all out when he's on the receiving end of my attacks" Then she turns towards the rest of the boys, Yusuke and Kuwabara are still gaping, while Hiei is staring at the creature he had heard so many stories of in his lifetime, the thief of all thieves, the one creature that no thief would dare to try to cross, and as he sees it, a chance for him to prove himself. "Well, which of you fine members of the Reikai Tantei wishes to take me on next?"

Hiei is opposite her so fast that even Kurama doesn't see him move, and Kurama just smiles when he spots Hiei in the middle of the dirt arena opposite Mayoke who is already facing the fire Youkai with a serious gaze, her icy blue-green eyes are cold all of a sudden, as if she knows that Hiei isn't going to allow her to play with him.  
Kurama moves to stand beside Yusuke while Hiei and Mayoke bow to one another, and then in a split second they have both vanished, with only flashes of white and black to give away their positions to anyone watching and even each other.

"Since when could any animal Youkai move that fast Kurama?"

"Mayoke is obviously built for speed and stealth. The Sakurain clan were the greatest of the Cat Youkai clans, one must assume that means that Mayoke-san has every single one of the best attributes of an animal Youkai"

Mayoke rather suddenly drops into a crouch out of her high speed fight with Hiei as he slows enough to be seen forcing through a high spinning kick above Mayoke's form and when he begins to drop she launches her own attack, using a fluid spinning kick which has Hiei hit the ground some fifteen foot away and he rolls out of the little dirt arena while Mayoke brushes herself off and runs her hands through her hair.  
As Hiei rises he tenses then launches back into his speed techniques and Mayoke just smiles pleasantly, her icy gaze hardening and sharpening, her pupils becoming vertical slits so narrow that they seem to disappear altogether, and then Hiei skids to a halt as a large vine bursts out of the ground.  
Even Hiei is not fast enough to avoid it as it binds him in its grip, then as Hiei struggles the tip slams against his spine and he yells out in pain while another vine bursts out of the ground to join the first vine, and then another and another, until Hiei is completely encased in vines.  
Mayoke just starts to laugh when Hiei tries to burn his way through the vines, and Kurama steps forwards when Hiei howls with pain Mayoke tilts her head then calls loudly to the fire Youkai in his binds of vines.

"Stop attacking them! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Mayoke! What're they doing to him?!"

"You don't recognise it?" Mayoke asks before finally the plant emerges from the ground fully, a beautiful silvery flower the same height as Mayoke herself, along with being wider than she is tall which makes Kurama's eyes widen. "As Youko had his death plants, I have my Rei draining plants. Mah. Have I shown you enough?"

"I think so" Kurama utters and Mayoke's eyes return to normal and her draining plant releases Hiei before it shrinks and then the tiniest little silvery flower lands in Mayoke's hand and she drops it into her obi before she brushes her haori off and she tilts her head at the look that Kurama is giving her before she turns and walks back towards the Palace, clearly bored of the little arena.


	2. Those Damned Golden Eyes

Hello and welcome to HFBF: HTLWMY Chapter two; Those Damed Golden Eyes

Just to remind ya'll. I only own my OC's and the story plan, and that barely. I swear they own me really.

This chapter, our platinum haired Cat Youkai finds herself face to face with someone she did not expect to see.

* * *

At some point during the first day, Kurama had realised that Youko had feelings for the Cat Youkai that has joined the Reikai Tantei, and that Youko still holds those feelings for the icy eyed thief. When he ha realised this, he is not quite sure, what he is sure of is that it makes him more aware of her every movement and so he is the first one to notice that her inane habit of playing with her piece of string is a way of helping her concentrate. He notices this while Mayoke is speaking to the four of them about her past, though she is vague and unwilling to share, and not because she is ashamed, but because, and Youko remembers her being the same way, she just wants to keep herself to herself.

Mayoke escapes the boys to wander the Palace grounds, staring towards the Reikai forest, her tail swaying slowly behind her, and her ears flicked back, her icy blue-green eyes melancholic, she had realised during the day, possibly while fighting Kurama, that she has lost her freedom, and she misses it. She shakes her head slowly, turning to look around the well planted grounds, admiring the serenity of the grounds and she walks across to a white rose bush, gazing at the forlorn flower all alone with dead heads all around it and she reaches out to touch the flower gently, a spark of her youki jumping to the white petals.  
The flower withers and she pulls the head off before the other dead heads fall off in a flurry of brown and dead pods before the rose bush bursts into bloom again and Mayoke smiles, her ears flicking forwards before she turns away from the roses with a sigh, and she blinks in surprise at finding Kurama stood not five foot away from her.

"Youko never told me Animal Youkai had regenerative abilities"

"Animal Youkai don't. The Sakurain clan do" Mayoke replies before she turns, drifting towards a grove of Sakura trees and Kurama follows, hurrying to catch up, before he walks beside her and he asks softly.

"Why do you play with that string of yours?"

"I don't know... I got used to using it to help me think... Now I need it to be able to concentrate"

"How well did Youko know you?"

"Well enough" Mayoke answers, turning her head to watch a sakura blossom float past them, and Kurama pauses as Mayoke moves under the trees, and she allows herself to reach out to the energy the trees emanate, allowing her own youki to tune into it and pulse in the same time as she spins slowly and the sakura blossoms that fall rain down on her like pale pink snow and Kurama smiles as he watches this little scene.

Mayoke, in her own little world in amongst the sakura blossoms, her icy eyes closing as she spins faster, her tail keeping her perfectly balanced and she is just finding her inner serenity when a flash of gold pulses from her memories and she stops dead, opening her eyes to find herself looking at Kurama, outside the grove as he is, watching her, and her ears flick backwards once more.  
Kurama realises that she is staring at him and he tilts his head before Mayoke flicks her tail and the moment passes as she walks across to him before she states softly.

"You need to calm your heartrate. You're going to give yourself a heart attack at that rate"

"How did you..."

"Cat Youkai, remember? My hearing's amazing. What was that? Nerves?"

"I... I'm not sure" Kurama utters, knowing exactly what it was, and he realises very swiftly that Youko's feelings for this platinum haired Youkai are seeping through to him, making him very confused, and very aware that the creature known as GinRei is a rare beauty, and her icy blue-green gaze utterly entrancing.  
Then Kuwabara runs across to the two of them and he smiles at Mayoke before he looks between her and Kurama, guessing that they had just bumped into each other, unable to see how uncomfortably aware of Mayoke Kurama has just become.  
Yet they both miss that Mayoke is carefully avoiding Kurama's gaze, she is more than a little bemused by why her subconscious had thrown that flash of golden eyes into her conscious thoughts, and that she is trying hard not to dwell on such thoughts and memories.

"Anou... Yusuke and Botan sent me to find you two. They want you both to come back up to the Rec room. Botan wants to meet Mayoke, and so do the other girls"

"All here are they?" Kurama asks and Kuwabara nods with a silly grin and Kurama nods and Mayoke just follows the two of them as they head back, forcing herself to find her inner serenity again, her tail swaying behind her as she moves with a pride and grace that has always been part of her, that part of her that she can never fully hide, that regality in her posture, and the nobility in her every movement and gesture.

Kurama allows Mayoke to pass him as they enter the large common room, and she moves to sit on the single arm chair while Kuwabara sits down beside a pretty girl with crimson eyes and blue hair, and Kurama settles beside Yusuke, and Mayoke takes note that Hiei is sat on the windowsill on his own also and she just casts her gaze over these girls before Yusuke states quietly.

"Sorry to have called you back Mayoke-san. Only Botan and the girls were really impatient to meet you..."

"So! You're the so called Queen of Thieves?"

"You doubt it?" Mayoke asks with a challenging tone and the Reaper blinks in surprise before she shakes her head swiftly.

"No. Ah... I'm Botan. These are Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina"

"GinRei" Mayoke states, pointing to herself with the slightest of smirks and Yusuke rolls his eyes.

"Her name's Mayoke..." Yusuke trails off when he spots the well worn string in Mayoke's hands and she already has an intricate design settled between her fingers, and Yusuke's mouth opens in shock when he sees the face in the string and Mayoke's icy gaze is distant, as if she really couldn't be bothered with these introductions, which she can't. "I told you Botan, it's too soon to ask Mayoke-san to do all this"

"Don't care!" Botan exclaims. "Ne! Who wants to play Truth or Dare?!"

"Leave it out Botan" Yusuke states again, but Keiko exclaims right over the top of him.

"Lets play!"  
Mayoke allows her string to fall from one hand ruining her pattern, that had just been in the shape of a pair of fighting Lions and she pushes her string into her obi as she raises an eyebrow then she starts to get up but Botan exclaims.

"No! You have to stay! We wanna get to know you Mayoke!"

"I don't remember giving my consent for you to get to know me Reaper" Mayoke states and Hiei smirks slightly at her comment and throws in his own in her defence.

"I'd let the GinRei leave if she wishes to do so"

"Ah, Botan perhaps we ought to do this another time" Mayoke has already vanished, and Yusuke is staring at the door where he had spotted a flash of silvery white and Kurama gets up and hurries after her, while shaking his head slightly and Kuwabara stares at the floor.

"Mayoke-san doesn't really like spending time with us just yet"

"Hn. She's a thief... Not just any thief either. She's the Queen of thieves. She's spent most of her time in solitude, a white spectre amongst all those who are less talented than her. I bet she hasn't had a partner since she last saw Youko, let alone had a group she socialised with"

"Hiei, what do you know of her?"

"Stories... Mostly. Those vague and patchy at times. All I know is that she's as great a thief as Youko ever was. To have been able to vanish for so long and then re-emerge as GinRei and make herself a name as Queen of thieves in just over five hundred years, she must be talented. I know of no other Thief that has ever disappeared completely for any amount of time"

Kurama catches up with Mayoke in a corridor outside Koenma's research suites and Mayoke pauses when he gets close enough for her to realise exactly who he is, and he is about to speak when a loud explosion makes Mayoke clap her hands over her ears and Kurama spins in surprise, then someone in one of the research suites screams and another explosion sends the doors crashing open and thick crimson smoke billows out into the hallway, enveloping them both, and they both start coughing, unable to see anything in the thick coloured smoke.

Mayoke spins to find Kurama once the smoke starts to clear, her ears flicking back and fore before she hears a heartbeat, just one, and she realises that Kurama is no longer in a ningen body, that before the smoke clears enough for her to see what has taken Kurama's place.  
Bent double, and leaning against the wall opposite her, coughing violently is none other than a certain Gingitsune and Mayoke steps forwards to be sure before she tilts her head, then she giggles softly and that makes the Gingitsune lift his head.  
Those golden eyes stare straight into her icy blue-green eyes and she raises an eyebrow before Youko suddenly realises that he is free of the ningen form that is Shuuichi, and he can feel him, asleep in the back of his mind, deep asleep, unable to even respond to Youko, he lifts himself to his full seven foot height and then Mayoke pounces.  
Youko smirks as he catches her in a warm embrace and Mayoke nuzzles against his chest before they both let go and Youko runs his hands through his hair, those damned golden eyes assessing his old friend carefully before he states softly.

"You've grown"

"You haven't changed at all"

"Did you expect me too?" Youko asks and Mayoke just shakes her head before she replies questioningly.

"Ie. How long do you think you're gonna stay like this?"

"I hope it's for a while. We have so much to talk about"

"Right..." Mayoke says softly, lowering her gaze and Youko frowns before he shakes his head.

"Not right now though. Come on Kitten. Let's go share the good news"

"I'm not a kitten anymore Youko"

"You'll always be the same Kitten to me" He states and Mayoke rolls her eyes but she falls into step beside her old friend, happy to be beside him once more, their silvery countenances so simmilar and yet so infinitely different at the same time.

Hiei lifts his head before Mayoke and Youko enter the common room, his crimson eyes glinting as he senses the difference, but he keeps quiet, wondering what change this will make to the platinum haired Cat Youkai that has become their newest member of the Reikai Tantei.

"He got her to come back then" Yusuke looks up as Youko enters followed by Mayoke who is smiling, her pale blue-green gaze joyful and bright, and when Youko sits on the seat she had been sat on, she places herself right on his lap and he wraps his arms around her waist while everyone else in the room looks shocked.

"Ne. Mayoke-chan. I looked everywhere for you after you left myself and our theives"

"I had vengeance on my mind and anger in my heart. I went where any Youkai in that maddened state would go"

"However did you survive?"

"My name back when I was with you wasn't the White Spectre for nothing you know"

"That I do. You could even sneak up on me on my best days"

"What the fuck happened for you to be here Youko?!"

"Language Yusuke!" Botan scolds and Youko just shrugs then completely ignores the group as he lowers his head to nuzzle against Mayoke's hair and she twitches her left ear as he blows gently on it, the two of them settling into the very friendly way that they always used to be, almost more like lovers than friends, and yet the border is so finely kept that the two know exactly where they stand.

"I never forgot you Youko-san"

"I never forgot you either Mayoke-chan. My fine little Hime"

"Only when compared to your height Youko" Mayoke states softly and Youko chuckles before his gaze flashes towards Yusuke and Kuwabara and then Botan suddenly demands.

"Why the hell are you two so close to each other?!"

"We were best friends, almost like siblings when we worked together" Mayoke states with a shrug while Youko flicks his ears forewards and Mayoke just closes her eyes before she murmurs softly.

"You still smell exactly the same"

"Mm. Yours has changed slightly"

"White roses" Is all Mayoke says in reply and Youko nods as if it explains everything.

"You started using the Sakurain Whip then"

"You recognised it did you?"

"Your mother once used it on me to try and keep me away from you"

"She never did like you... Demo her opinion never mattered to me"

"No one's opinion ever mattered to you"

"Except yours" Mayoke utters her gaze fixed on the three boys who are just trying to take in the scene before Hiei moves suddenly and he asks swiftly.

"Mayoke-san. May I ask something of you?"

"Nani, Hiei?"

"Was it you... The one that came to see Asahi that they wouldn't let me see? I remember seeing a peach kimono and white hair"

"The Cat Youkai with the ripped left ear and the tattered tail? That Asahi?"

"Hai"

"Hai. That was me. In all my glorious formality... Asahi's my little brother. He went home ten years ago. To look after the only other member of our clan that remains. Enough about that"

"He looks older than you"

"Female Sakurain age differently to males" Youko states while Mayoke rests her head against his shoulder and stares up at the ceiling and Youko smiles as her breath tickles his right ear, but he has never minded that, unlike Mayoke who hates it, but he is just happy to be able to be close to her again.

"Ne. Can we play that game of Truth or Dare now?"

"Whatever" Mayoke utters, completely serene now that she is with Youko again, still not willing to share, but more willing than she would be if he were not there, his calm influence keeping her calm, and Botan beams brightly.

"Alright then! I'll start! Mayoke! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Mayoke states as she lifts her head and Youko glares at Botan, clearly telling her that if he dares upset his friend she will wish that she had never met him, or Mayoke, and with that warning clear to her Botan asks swiftly.

"How did you get caught if you're the Queen of Thieves?!"

"A thief knows when another thief is trying to sneak into a building with the intent to steal. It is an inexplicable feeling, like a tingle that tells you someone is trying to invade your territory"

"Hn. Couldn't have put it better myself"

"When you have companions in thievery, you somehow accept that your companions are with you, and can sense if someone not of your group is barging in on your territory"

"Alright. You get to ask someone now"

"Ne, Youko-san, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. My dear Kitten"

"I've told you to stop calling me that... Did you not realise what danger you were in with the SDF on your tails, or did you just think you were able to hold them off on your own?"

"I've always been a cocky bastard, you know that Mayoke. Why did you even ask?"

"I was told that you were searching for something when they found you. That's all"

"Fine. You want the truth?"

"That's why I asked"

"I didn't realise they were so close. I was so preoccupied with trying to find out if my partner had somehow survived and escaped..." Mayoke nods as if she understands that entirely, and perhaps she does and Youko glances over the group before he smirks. "Oi, Hiei. Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to... Treat Mayoke-chan the way she deserves to be treated, both as the Sakurain-Hime and as the Queen of Thieves"

"Hn. Fine... Detective. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Yusuke states with a grin and Hiei smirks.

"I dare you not to use your Spirit Gun for the next two weeks" Yusuke looks horrified and Hiei smirks smugly, Kuwabara sniggering and Youko chuckling while Mayoke just watches the group, seeing how the rest of them interact for the first time, and it turns out to be beneficial for her, for she sees things that the rest of them would never see, having already gotten used to each other that they miss things that her fresh eyes see.


	3. Behind the Curtain of the Past

Welcome to HFBF: HTLWMY - Chapter Three - Behind The Curtain of the past.  
Not going to repeat my disclaimer again. It's there on the first two chapters. So I shouldn't need too.  
This Chapter explored a little piece of Mayoke and Youko's relationship and it's complexities.

* * *

_A younger Sakurain Mayoke, with somewhat shorter platinum hair, and at perhaps only five foot eight, darts from branch to branch through a silent forest, her bright pale blue-green gaze fixed ever ahead, joyful and full of pride. Her peach haori is pristine, flowing over her arms and billowing out behind her in the wake of her speed, it is unmarked white.  
This is the successful young Thief known as the White Spectre, known for her pale clothing, pale skin tone and platinum hair, she is a ghost among thieves and many suspect that in the years to come she will become the most talked about thief of all, apart perhaps from her known friend and partner, the Gingitsune, another ghost all in white.  
She launches down into a small clearing where she is met by another, and her eyes immediately brighten further, her ears flicking forwards as he moves away from the tree he had been leaning against, his long silver hair shimmering as he steps into a patch of light and he bows his head mockingly._

_"My fair greetings to you. Young Hime of the Sakurain clan"_

_"Cut the formalities will you? I hate that stuff and you know it"_

_"Fine Kitten. What news have you from the world of the nobles?"_

_"There is much to say and little time to say it. Suffice to say. You are being spoken of in higher and higher circles every day… So am I. Though they do not realise that it is me they speak of" Mayoke utters with a smile, the lace-like white, form fitting top that she wears beneath her haori is getting a little attention from the sharp golden gaze that is watching for any tell-tale signs that the younger Cat Youkai has been caught out and sent to get him caught in a trap.  
Youko shows little interest in any female, although many who have met this particular Cat Youkai have argued and even fought to the death over her, only for the victor to be killed by Mayoke herself, and perhaps him a few times, in the interest of keeping his thieves as exactly that, of course. If he thought even for a moment that Mayoke would allow it, he would have been the champion of every last one of those fights, however Mayoke is comfortable with him being as close a friend as he is and the one time he had tried to make an advance she had stopped it.  
Youko is however almost afraid of the Sakurain clan, especially his lovely female Thief's mother, if ever he had a reason to be scared of any cat, she is surely the epitome of it, Sakurain Tsukiyo is almost as tall as him, and the very incarnation of a graceful predator. While her daughter has inherited those traits, and will in the distant future become that some incarnation, now she is a mere kitten in comparison to her mother, one who merely plays with her prey and only kills it by accident or because she lost her temper with it.  
Youko also has his reputation to protect, that is his second and just as important reason for not trying to court Mayoke, while he would be quite content with her for the rest of their long lives, neither ever really getting to a point where they will ever look their true ages, Youko's reputation as a master thief and legend among all Youkai could never allow him to show such a weakness.  
The result of all this is that the moment that their formalities are completed, Mayoke moves across and they embrace for a few short moments, Youko playfully blowing on Mayoke's left ear and she hisses at him in warning but he only chuckles before they let go of each other and head for their headquarters and after a few moments Mayoke asks softly._

_"So. Did you get rid of that idiot yet?"_

_"I do not yet have confirmation that the job is done. But I have sent one with a good reputation to do the job"_

_"It would have been safer had it been one of us, but one mistake and he could easily have turned it around"_

_"I agree with every word of that" He utters, his sharp golden gaze watching her expression carefully before he tilts his head then recognises little movements that tell him that his companion is not her usual self, her tail is flicking more often than it does when she is with him normally, and she keeps looking over her shoulder behind them the way she does when she cannot settle. "You are worried about something"_

_"Okaa-sama has been distant. She will not discuss her troubles with me. I fear she knows something I do not"_

_"She has reigned over your clan for many centuries, Mayoke. She is entitled to keep her own council"_

_"I am her heir, Youko. If something happens now, while I am too young to take the throne after her. The Sakurain clan would destroy itself without a strong leader like Okaa-sama"_

_"Too young?"_

_"Any Sakurain clan queen has to be at least seventeen hundred years old before she can take the throne. The Elders believe it takes a member of the royal family that long to learn all the formalities and subtleties of high nobility, also that it takes that long to learn how to make ones presence absolute authority"_

_"Do you agree with them?"_

_"I'm nine hundred and eighty four Youko. I have learnt all my life how to be a queen and I still know only a fraction of what Okaa-sama does. I truly am a kitten compared to her great majesty and vast knowledge and wisdom"_

_"You are a modest creature I will give you that… Come spend a few days with your doting subject and his thieves. We would be glad to once more have our White Spectral Hime amongst us, gracing us with her presence"_

_"I could not refuse such a gracious offer… Anou, Youko…"_

_"Hai, Mayoke?"_

_"Is it wrong of me to take up thievery the way I have?"_

_"What other way is there to learn what is precious and rare from mere trinkets sold by opportunist Youkai who are willing to sell a white pebble as a piece of moonstone? or a piece of twisted wire as finely made jewellery? They are the real thieves"_

_Mayoke just smiles at that answer, and she had expected it, what other answer would a great thief like Youko have given, his art is one that Mayoke had been willing to learn, and there is no regret within her, only a moment of doubt, and that only birthed by the worry that her clan may fail if her mother dies too soon.  
Mayoke allows Youko to lead the way, drifting along behind him, her tail swaying behind her, and Youko's tail flicks once or twice then sways with his movements as he leads her out of the forest that separates Youko's thievery headquarters from the Sakurain clan territories.  
By this point Youko and Mayoke have known each other for four hundred and fifteen years, their similar silvery countenances making them a pair that turn heads when they wish to be seen, and yet when they do not want to be seen, not even their taste for pale clothing gives them away. Something in the way they move when they need stealth makes the minds of others forget seeing them, or eyes just do not register them, perhaps it is the predatory movements, slow and subtle, forever conscious of themselves so completely that they even know when there is something under foot that they must not step on._

* * *

Mayoke is brought out of her memories when Youko shifts beside her, the darkness close around them like a blanket of safety, Youko staring up at the stars and Mayoke gazing blankly over the Reikai Palace grounds, and now she glances at him before she settles herself and leans her head against his arm and that alone makes him look down at her.  
Together they are a pair of white spectral figures sat beneath a tree, positioned close enough to seem like a pair of forlorn lovers, Mayoke's platinum hair shining faintly, and Youko's silver hair shimmering like stardust, his golden gaze fixed on her pale form beside him, while her icy blue-green gaze is on the grounds, purposely keeping herself from fixating on Youko, despite her joy at being with him again, despite her content at having such an old friend with her who understands her so well and with whom she can reminise and talk about the past as much as she needs too.  
Despite all of that, Mayoke is almost reluctant to allow herself to realise that she has her oldest and closest friend with her, afraid that he will be torn from her at any moment and that she will once again be left all alone.

"Mayoke?"

"I was just remembering the past"

"Any particular memory?"

"The day that we met under the Yews"

"That was a good day"

"Hai. One of the last good days in our time together back then" Mayoke utters, and Youko can sense and smell his companions serenity and he merely nods slowly.

"It was a pity that we did not have longer together"

"I am ashamed of the terms on which we met for the last time nearly four centuries later"

"You were angry beyond belief, confused and grieving. I forgave you for the sharpness of that encounter long ago. I understand what you were going through, even though I had no worries about such myself"

"Do you know he's still alive?"

"Hm?"

"The pest who would have gotten us all killed had he stayed with us"

"Is he?" Youko asks with passing curiosity, neither of them is really interested in the conversation, only making light talk to fill the silence, and in order to ensure that all loose ends have been tied up and are no longer troubling one or the other.

"I believe that this is one and the same. It's hard to tell with his kind. You've seen how they change, and this one is blind"

"Blind?"

"Would any Youkai choose to live in the world of darkness with their eyes always closed?"

"Of course not. So. What news from the world of high nobility Mayoke-sama?"

"Very little. I have not kept company with any sort of nobility, let alone high nobility for many centuries Youko-san"

"A Shame. What news then of my stories?"

"You are the Legend of all legends. The Gingitsune Kurama Youko is the Legendary Thieve. The best of the best"

"You flatter me"

"You would know how wrong you are if you could only step into the Makai and listen. They speak of GinRei with awe, demo they speak of the Gingitsune with absolute devotion and passion. Your name will echo forever in the dark places were thieves lie in wait and gather for meetings"

"And what of the Queen of thieves?"

"She is GinRei. Demo, she is also a ghost even amongst the Thieves. They have no real link with her, rarely see her, and probably will not see her for years. One thing has never changed about me Youko. I was never one to mingle with low thieves"

"Perhaps when your probation is over and my hosts obligations are completed, we could become partners once more"

"I would like that" Mayoke states quietly and Youko senses the finality in those words, soft and peaceful as they are, his companion does not wish to continue to speak on the subject and he honours that without hesitation.

* * *

With the late morning Yusuke and Kuwabara appear at the side of their little dirt arena where Mayoke and Youko are locked in combat, Hiei already sat on the ground watching intently, at the expert use of powers, sakura blossoms float on the air around the arena, something that Youko had always admired about Mayoke's abilities, was the ability to create blossoms from her youki and spread them where she needs them, gathering the youki again as she needs it, like an outside storage where she can keep it until she has drained her usual resources.  
Mayoke flows beyond the reach of Youko's death plant, both Youko and Mayoke becoming still, and both of them smiling like they have full control and Yusuke sits down beside Hiei as he asks quietly.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since dawn. I'm not sure which of them issued the challenge, nor do I know why they have chosen to fight like this, but it is interesting"

"So, who's winning?"

"They have reached stalemate fifteen times, Youko has won four outright and Mayoke has won five"

"Make your move Mayoke-sama" Youko states calmly and Mayoke's smile suddenly turns into a grin as she creates a sakura blossom in her hand, then lifts it slowly to her lips before she kisses the petals then stretches her fingers out flat to her palm then blows the blossom off and it drifts towards Youko lazily and he raises an eyebrow.  
Youko makes the mistake of letting the blossom get near him, and his heart beats in the wrong moment, the pulse making the blossom burst as vines burst into existence and snap around his seven foot tall frame, wrapping tightly around him and he growls but Mayoke has made no movement to alert his death plant to her position.

"Make that six" Hiei utters and Mayoke utters with a smile.

"Do you give in now Youko-san?"

"Hai. I think I'm ready to concede to you for today" Youko's death plant vanishes before the vines around him withdraw and the very same blossom floats to the ground before disintegrating and Mayoke and Youko bow to one another in all the formality that Mayoke needs in her spars. "You have certainly changed your tactics over the years"

"I have needed to adapt. I also had to learn to fight with my feral form. That was difficult. Having always been taught never to free it. Demo I needed all my power where I ended up"

"You would certainly make a fine Cat Queen now"

"The era of the Queens of the Sakurain clan has gone. I thank you for saying that Youko. It means allot to me to know that you believe I could"

"Kitten, I know you could. Now. Come. I believe it is time we found something to eat and you can tell me of the day you… Mah. You know what I mean"

"Hai. I will recount that for you" Mayoke utters before they leave together, only their difference in height, Youko's more metallic silvery sheen and the difference of their ears and tails separating them from being like twins, or even one and the same being split into two bodies.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara hurry to follow Mayoke and Youko, and not to listen in, but because their curiosity had made them come to find the rest of their team to see what was going on, and so they leave Youko and Mayoke to sit on their own in a far corner of the canteen after they have found their food, and Yusuke and Kuwabara sit with Hiei to eat, and Botan soon joins them.  
Mayoke and Youko both silence themselves and look up instantly when Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan interrupt them, Hiei stood by the doors, waiting for the group, but he hadn't wanted to risk the wrath of the two Animal Youkai while they were in such a deep conversation.

"Ah… Youko, Mayoke. Koenma has a mission for the Reikai Tantei"

"He has good timing" Mayoke utters shortly, her temper is flaring up, and Youko is willing to allow it, Mayoke had never been able to share this pain with him, and he is angry with himself for not realising that she would have gone where she did, had he realised, he would have followed.  
If he had followed he would have more than likely stayed with her, he would never have met his last partner, never have been found by the SDF looking for clues as to whether or not that last partner had really died, and he would never have been forced to flee with what was left of himself to find a Ningen host in order to recover himself.

Mayoke's tail flicks back and forth violently as she gets up and leaves the canteen, Hiei turning to lead the way as she joins him, and Youko is only moments behind, smirking slightly, wondering if this mission will just rile his old friend up even more than she already has been by being interrupted. Yusuke and Kuwabara keep glancing at one another, wondering why Mayoke had seemed so annoyed, and neither of them want to ask either of the Animal Youkai about it, they want to show interest, but they do not know much about what Mayoke classes as interest, and what becomes prying into her privacy.


	4. When Tempers Cause Conflict

Welcome to HFBF: HTLWMY - Chapter Four - When Tempers Cause Conflict.  
Sorry to those who saw the update time posted on my profile. Never had a chance what with chores and having to get ready for work. I'm actually typing this in work so be glad!  
This Chapter outlines the worst part of the Youkai inner workings. It also outlines how other Youkai will always be amused by two very temperamental friends when they come to conflict.

* * *

Youko had not only been right about the rather dull and routine riling Mayoke up further, he has actually underestimated how irritated it would make her. Kuwabara, who is quite enthralled with Mayoke and the fact that she lets him stroke her ears, actually cowers every time her hard, irritated icy blue-green gaze so much as passes over him. Even Yusuke, who is known to be so idiotically brave and so up for a fight that he would probably taunt even a Youkai five times his strength, flinches, only very slightly, but Youko notices it immediately, and so does Hiei.  
Now Hiei, who is always ready for a fight, but who would never taunt someone he knows he couldn't defeat, seems to have switched places with Yusuke's usual self, and he is actually trying to irritate the Cat Youkai further, and it is working, every little sly comment about her or Youko drives her further into the pit of agitation.  
Youko just watches all of this with a smirk, laughing on the inside, just waiting for the moment that Mayoke can stand no more and she beats Hiei to a pulp, unfortunately for him, Mayoke has learnt how to keep herself under control. Even well past the point where once she would have snapped and ripped someone's head off with just her claws and been done with it, and Youko supposes that she had tried to be a little more like him, cold and impassive while around others.

Finally after getting back to the Reikai Palace, and in the common room where Mayoke is diligently creating her complex shapes while Youko sits on his own in the corner to watch every movement that goes on in the room, Hiei takes it one step too far, moving across to her and yanking on the string so hard that three of the frayed areas all snap at once.  
That is what happens inside Mayoke's head at exactly the same moment, all at once her pupils shrink to vertical slits and she bares her fangs in an angry hiss, then she launches on Hiei and manages to claw at his face and rip out a tuft of black hair before Hiei escapes across the room. Youko's amused smirk widens into a grin, there is the feral Youkai that Youko remembers as being Mayoke, and as Mayoke is pushing herself upright, her tail thrashing back and fore behind her, her ears held well back and her eyes narrowing, Hiei suddenly utters damningly, for him that is.

"Hn. You couldn't even keep me in one place for long enough to do any damage"

"Hiei. That was a mistake" Youko has time to say before suddenly Hiei is on the other side of the room, flat against the wall and sliding downwards headfirst, his head hit's the floor hard while Mayoke is now crouched in the same position that Hiei was in only moments before, and the Fire Youkai is once again out cold, and the plaster from the wall is slowly crumbling and falling on top of him. Youko raises an eyebrow before he turns his attention back to Mayoke, asking reasonably. "Mayoke. You couldn't have thrown him with a little less force?"

"He broke my string" Is Mayoke's only answer as her tail settles behind her and she checks her claws before moving across to inspect the tattered and broken remains of her string and Youko just shakes his head slowly before she finally utters. "No one breaks my string and my concentration without waking up with a headache and at least two shattered bones"

"Shattered bones?"

"I heard ribs crunching" Mayoke utters with a smirk while picking up the pieces of string and then she sighs as she sits down, and her ears flick forwards as she gazes down at the string forlornly. "And I was finally starting to calm down when he decided to break my string"

"Mayoke-sama. You used to be far easier to irritate to snapping point"

"I was a kitten then. I am no longer that young Youkai, although I am more dangerous than I used to be when I do eventually snap"

"You'll always be the same kitten to me, as you well know" Mayoke glances at Youko before she stands, a single flick of her tail signalling that she wants out before she leaves and Youko moves to lean over the sofa between Kuwabara and Yusuke who have been sat, open mouthed in shock since Hiei hit the wall. "That is the reason that you never, ever break Mayoke's concentration unless you have a death wish. I suggest that Hiei be taken up to the infirmary. I heard the crunching of ribs also. Demo, someone needs to go after Mayoke"

Youko leaves the room to follow his friend, worrying about the way she had left without making any comment about being called a kitten, before either of the two boys stir, and then Yusuke shakes himself and shakes Kuwabara before they get up and between them they carry Hiei up to the floor that is the infirmary and they allow the doctors to examine the unconscious Fire Youkai.

* * *

Mayoke is beneath the Sakura Trees before Youko catches up with her, and she is pulling her peach haori off, having already discarded the black obi that she was wearing for the day, leaving her dressed in a white form fitting strap top and white three-quarter leg trousers that are as form fitting as her top and her tail curls around her waist as she stands amongst the falling blossoms. Youko can almost sense his friend seeking serenity in the blossoms and he walks across, slowing as he comes up behind her and he wraps his arms around her shoulders as he mutters softly.

"Let us carry on from where we left off Mayoke. What happened after you found her dead?"

"I lost all sense of time for a while, I remember sinking into the smaller throne that was mine beside hers, and I remember staring at her milk pale skin and her long dark hair, her features distorted in pain and the horror of the realisation that our clan was going to fall into ruins… I remember tear stains down my kimono yet I do not remember crying… I remember feeling the burning pain of my throat yet do not remember screaming myself into that hoarse state"

"What do you remember?"

"Killing three of the guards, who should have been watching over her, myself. Getting the clan together to inform them of the loss of our Queen, and to allow the Elders to announce that as the heir to the throne I was too young and that my aunt had vanished mysteriously only hours before I returned"

"Then?"

"I returned to my throne and watched over my mother until her burial was underway, when I left wearing the respectful white of mourning and took nothing but the seed for my mother's whip which I as you know I now use myself and several of the royal bracers and hand guards. All of which I lost over the years"

"Kitten. If you no longer wish to speak on this"

"I need to tell you Youko. I have told no one this in all these years and I cannot be free of the grief which keeps me so sober until I have recounted the events"

"As you wish. Mayoke-sama" Youko states calmly having heard those words come from Mayoke herself, Mayoke who would never have said such a thing when she was young, the creature that he had always thought of as a close friend, and perhaps even a substitute sibling.  
Now he rests his chin on her hair, careful to ensure that he is breathing between her ears and he feels Mayoke relax in his arms, and the two of them, so close together would always give the impression of lovers close and intimate as they are, so finely adhering to the borders between friends and lovers.

"That evening one of the Guards told me that they had seen my aunt and I began my search for her, she led me down into the darkest and deepest places of the Makai, she who had killed her own sister when she had become so bitter and angry about losing out because of my birth that she no longer cared if the clan survived, and no longer cared that she was going to meet her death in the form of the youngest member of the royal line"

"How long did that search for her take?"

"A long time. After I had finished that I vanished into the depths of the Makai, deciding it may be better to allow the Sakurain clan to fall to itself without me watching my own noble world crumble and fall around me while I was helpless to stop it"

"My dear kitten, my poor White Spectre, my lovely Mayoke. How I wish I had thought of looking in those dark and dangerous places for you. I could have been by your side to support you and help you grieve. I could have been there to protect you from your own sobriety in the face of such pain and sorrow"

"Every time I thought of you my heart lightened for a few moments. I thought of you often in those dark times and places so that I could find a little of my former joy and careless self"

"You can return to that now Mayoke"

"I can never fully return to it, nor do I want too. I will be happy with a few moments" She says softly and Youko tightens his embrace around her shoulders, squeezing gently for a few long moments before he settles his arms a little lower on her shoulders and she relaxes against his chest and he can now feel as well as hear the firm, but slow pulse of life within her as he whispers.

"Then take a few moments now"

"Arigatou. Youko-san. You are such a comfort to me, you calm my mind and soothe my soul to the way it should be" Youko smiles and looks up as the pretty little sakura blossoms start to swirl around them for a few moments on the lazily drifting spirals caused by Mayoke's youki before they return to their former drifting patterns and Mayoke utters softly. "I would be grateful if you stayed out here with me"

"I would never leave your side if I had the choice"

"You have the choice now"

"While Shuuichi still sleeps like the dead at the very back of my mind" Youko murmurs, tickling her ear, but she merely twitches it and shows no other irritation at the sensation before they move away from the Sakura Trees and place themselves beneath a large dark tree where they sit in silence, side by side, both gazing out over the grounds, as dark as the shadows beneath the tree for there is no moon.

* * *

The next morning shows a completely different side to Mayoke as she races past Yusuke and Kuwabara who are making their way to the arena, having assumed that she and Youko would be there sparring again, yet as Youko passes them with a chuckle they turn and realise that the two are playing childishly.  
Mayoke launches to the side as Youko lunges forwards, trying to catch her, and he lands in a low crouch, both hands touching the ground before he launches after her again and Mayoke laughs happily, her platinum hair flowing like a shining banner behind her.  
When she twists to change direction in order to keep Youko from getting too close to her, her hair becomes a glowing white aura around her face, shoulders and waist for a moment then she is on the move again and Youko is racing after her.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara asks just as Hiei appears beside him, glaring towards the platinum haired Cat Youkai as she launches upwards and lands on a low tree branch of one of the Sakura trees, then she bounds along the branches, darting around a trunk and coming back the way she had gone in such a swift moment that Youko misses the change of direction for a few seconds allowing Mayoke to get a good lead on him again.

"Oi! Neko! What the hell are you doing?!" Hiei yells and Mayoke stops dead for a split second, then steps to the side as Youko lunges, landing face first on the soft ground beside her, and she jumps away from him as his arm flashes out, trying to catch hold of her ankle and he growls when he misses and he lifts his head before getting up and he brushes himself off.

"We were having a little fun. Is that not allowed?" Mayoke asks as she walks back across to Youko and she helps him by straightening his hair and pulling his hair back into place gently while he is busy brushing off his white clothing and Yusuke and Kuwabara suddenly realise that Mayoke is not wearing her peach haori, and they finally get to see her slender frame in all her glory.  
It is then that they realise that Mayoke's skin is milk pale, and her white hair only enhances her pale complexion, her blue-green eyes are full of pure joyful serenity and she looks somehow different, more vibrant in a way that only Youko could possibly explain.

"Have we missed something? That's surely a different Youkai stood beside you Youko"

"Ie. She's just finally put past pains where they should be and decided to return to her old playful self for a short while before she becomes the grown up cat she actually is again" Mayoke nods in agreement with a smile before she pulls a leaf from Youko's shoulder and he looks down at her for a moment before they both smile at each other and finally Youko looks back at the Detective and his companions before he rolls his eyes.  
In the same moment both Youko and Mayoke start to head inside, Mayoke deviating for a moment to pick her haori up from beside the white rose bush before she rejoins Youko while pulling the peach material on and she ties the obi around the material but leaves it without tying it into a bow so that it flows around her legs to billow behind her.


	5. The Dark Mirror

Welcome to HFBF: HTLWMY - Chapter Five - The Dark Mirror  
Hey! I probably could have written and gotten this up last night after work, but A) I was too lazy and B) My lovely… Slave driver… Decided she was going to the gym so I slacked off. So here is Chapter Five.  
Okay I have no excuse for actually taking all day over this… You'll just have to put up with it.

* * *

The Reikai rings with rumours that the Sakurain Clan has resurfaced, Mayoke merely listens to some spy or another saying that the lost princess of the Sakurain clan has returned and is claiming her throne, and that she and her guardian are on their way to the Reikai to claim it in the palace also. As if any Youkai ever had to alert the Reikai of such a thing, no, she knows the truth, and it is nothing like the rumours that are flying around the Reikai Palace.  
Mayoke only rolls her eyes and walks away, her tail swaying behind her, and Yusuke and Youko turn to look at each other in surprise, considering that Mayoke herself is the heir to the Sakurain clan, Yusuke would have thought she would be furious to hear such a thing, although Youko half expects that they will be seeing Mayoke's younger brother very soon.  
Mayoke on the other hand only goes out into the grounds and stands near the entrance to the Palace, her tail held regally behind her, settled and curling upwards at the tip, her ears held forwards but relaxed and her pale blue-green eyes expectant.

* * *

All the rumours only inform her that Asahi is on the move again, and she is happy about that, perhaps he has heard of her new position within the Reikai Palace, after all she knows that he has spies everywhere, just as any well prepared Youkai should. Hiei appears beside Mayoke not long afterwards, having heard for himself, and considering that Mayoke herself had told him that Asahi was her brother, he assumes that it is Asahi who has resurfaced with some other Youkai coming with him.  
Youko joins them in the moments before Asahi arrives, his dark golden, tattered, appearance making him the very opposite to Mayoke herself, and very like their father, but the other Youkai who follows him, she is dark haired and pale, unsure of her movements and nervous but Mayoke steps forwards as Koenma also arrives, wanting to know what is going on.  
Asahi and his female companion stop instantly when Mayoke moves and Asahi drops to his knees then bows so low that his forehead touches the floor, while his companion drifts downwards and lowers her head, her long black hair falling over her shoulder in an intricate braid.

"Why is it that you both bow so before me?"

"We are your loyal remaining subjects" They state together and Mayoke's tail twitches.

"That is no reason to bow before one who is not and has never been a Queen"

"You have been Queen to us since you came of age. You still have a clan and therefore you are still it's Queen"

"This is no place to be speaking so. I am not, nor have I ever been placed on the Sakurain throne nor given the crystal band or slide"

"The band was destroyed by our own aunt in her bitterness at never becoming Queen, the slide was stolen from us" That is spoken by the dark haired female alone, while Asahi shifts uncomfortably, after all Mayoke had bade him to guard the slide and their old home, Mayoke hisses angrily.

"Rise. You act like a foolish pair of kittens. I refuse to speak further with any who act as such"

Asahi stays down for a few moments while the dark haired Cat Youkai rises, brushing down her dark grey formal yukata, the haori splattered with white sakura blossoms and the obi a dark dusky pink in colour, then he rises also and Mayoke watches his gaze drift over the small group behind her before his gaze finds Hiei and he raises an eyebrow at the sight of one of his own thieves, but he carefully keeps his gaze away from Youko.  
Youko who had stolen his sister from him long ago, the Youkai who taught his sister to become a thief and had helped her train her natural predatory stealth into a stealthiness so perfect that she easily just melted past the Sakurain clan's guards who were supposed to keep her in their territory and safe from all who would dare to steal her from her duty as the eldest of the royal children.

"I see that you still keep the company of thieves"

"I keep the company of those who were caught like I was" Mayoke states calmly before the dark haired Youkai comes forwards a step or two, then she rushes forwards and Mayoke receives her in a warm embrace at which the two of them nuzzle against each others hair, happy to see one another and greeting one another warmly and with all the love due between family members who have not seen each other in a long time.

"Mayoke-san! I've missed you terribly!"

"I've missed you as well Imouto. Has Asahi been treating you well?"

"Hai. Well enough. Though we both feel that we let you down by losing the slide"

"I am close to the slide now. Despite being unable to have it… Not until I regain my freedom at least"

"Yokaze. Do you not think that you should perhaps step away from our sister?"

"Why? Do you want to hoard her?" She asks, only flicking her ears back while Mayoke, being taller than both of them, looks at Asahi over her sisters head, her eyes questioning before she sees that he really does want his turn to greet her and she slowly lets go of Yokaze who tries to cling to her sister but Mayoke says gently.

"Let him say hello also little one" Yokaze nods and she moves away, trying her best not to sulk, although she is used to getting her way and Asahi not winning these small battles of will, so she watches silently while Asahi greets Mayoke, but they do not embrace, they do not even touch, they just stand and gaze at each other for a few moments before Asahi nods slowly.

"Aneki"

"Otouto" Then they move away from each other, like a pair of wary cats who have had a long and cautious truce between them, and they have, although neither of them would ever talk about their differences with others present, Youko, who does know of their differences and what had happened between them, immediately moves up beside Mayoke as he smirks and Asahi's eyes narrow.

"Kaa-sama never wanted you near our Royal Aneki. Thief"

"I would never say a word against the Great Cat Queen. Demo. It was always Mayoke's choice to come to me. I never forced her"

"You never needed too. Just because no member of our Clan had the same similarity to her that you did"

"Aniki. Leave him. Mayoke-sama is happy beside him" Asahi shifts his gaze to Mayoke, who is stood close enough to Youko to make it seem that they are stuck together and Asahi realises that his younger sister is right and he bows his head slightly.

"As you wish Yokaze-chan"

"Why have you left the depths of our territories?"

"We heard what happened to you and wanted to ensure that you were alright"

"I could leave and vanish at any moment if I were not fine with remaining to serve my sentence my dear siblings"

"Allow me to speak" Koenma says suddenly and Mayoke flicks her ears back while Asahi and Yokaze flick theirs forwards, stood together as they now are, waiting for the Reikai Prince to carry on speaking and he does, but cautiously, for he is suddenly confronted with three members of the Royal family of the Sakurain. "Mayoke told me that there was a second member of her clan still living"

"She told you there were two" Youko cuts in swiftly and Mayoke nods slowly before she walks across to her siblings and she moves to stand behind Yokaze, hugging her so that her arms rest around her shoulders, and it is that that makes Koenma realise that Asahi looks almost identical to Mayoke, apart from his darker skin and golden hair, but his eyes are the same shade of pale blue-green, they are almost the same shape, even if everything about him is more masculine, and less refined.  
Yokaze however is completely different from the other two, she looks the most like their mother, being dark haired with the same features apart from her eyes which are the palest green and so very sad, Asahi and Mayoke both smile slightly at the look of shock that registers on Koenma's expression when he realises how much like Tsukiyo Yokaze looks.

"Mayoke-san, when will you ever return home?"

"I may return soon my dear one. If only for a short while"

"Yokaze needs your guidance Mayoke"

"Asahi. What of Elder Koudai?"

"Still being an old swine if you ask me"

"He forgets what has happened now, he keeps thinking that your still a kitten and Asahi's barely been born, let alone me. He seems to think that I'm… Someone else"

"I take it that he doesn't think you Kaa-sama"

"We all know why" Asahi utters and Mayoke merely shakes her head before she turns and she flicks her tail as she looks at Koenma, but she addresses her siblings even though she has turned away from them, and both Cat Youkai have their ears flicked forwards and attentive, neither daring to not listen to the platinum haired Cat Youkai.

"Go home the two of you. Look after the Elder. He's all that is left of our history and clan lore now"

"Mayoke…"

"Go home" Mayoke states with a finality that makes Yokaze instantly turn and start to leave and Asahi stays for a moment, his tattered ears flicking back and fore before he suddenly grins.

"Nice to see you Hiei, just so you know that I haven't forgotten you" Then Asahi turns and hurries after his younger sister, his tattered golden tail flicking agitatedly, possibly because Mayoke had dismissed them so abruptly, but that is her prerogative, and they feel that they must obey her.  
Koenma still looks shocked before he suddenly moves towards Mayoke, and she wonders if he had been in shock since he realised how alike her sister looks to her mother, and then he stutters softly.

"T-that was…?"

"My youngest sister. There were five of us. We're just all that is left. Yokaze who was left in the care of the last remaining Elder, Asahi and I, both of us with the sense to leave and get as far from our territory as we could"

"I hadn't realised your little sister would grow up to be almost as beautiful as you Kitten"

"She looks like Kaa-sama. She was lucky enough to get her looks" Youko blinks before he shakes his head and he just rolls his eyes.

"Had you been dark and pale you would have been ordinary in comparison to what you really are"

"You're still the same platinum biased Gingitsune you ever were"

"I like it that way" Youko utters and Mayoke passes him with a smile before she vanishes into the Palace hallways and Hiei raises an eyebrow before he shakes his head.

"Asahi didn't look very happy to see me near Mayoke did he"

"Look at all the trouble you've caused just by being near her. He probably knew from the first instant that you would just carry on annoying her until she snapped and decimated you" Youko then follows Mayoke's path back inside, and Koenma heads back to his office, seeming a little less shocked than he had before, at least he knows that he has the problem of the three siblings in his Palace where he can keep an eye on her.


	6. The Night has a Very Different Life

Welcome to HFBF: HTLWMY - Chapter Six - Where the Night has a Very Different Life  
One a day isn't bad for me. No matter what certain Slave Drivers may say about it.

* * *

When the Reikai Tantei are back together in the common room, they instantly notice that Mayoke is distant, and very quiet, sat with Youko on the same single armchair that they always use, but she never answers him, not a single word. It seems that seeing her siblings has put her into a bad mood, her ears held well back, and her tail curling around her waist, even Youko has no idea what that actually means from Mayoke, as he would freely admit later.  
Hiei on the other hand keeps frowning before he suddenly comes out with, and this makes Mayoke perk up a little seeing as it is a comment about her and her siblings.

"I never realised that you and Asahi looked so alike"

"He's only twenty five minutes younger than I am"

"You're twins?"

"We are" Mayoke utters before she raises an eyebrow. "I told you that males age differently to females of my clan"  
Hiei falls silent after that, with nothing more to say, and Mayoke rests her head on Youko's shoulder and stares up at the ceiling while he murmurs to her quietly so that the rest of the boys cannot hear, before Youko suddenly stops speaking to Mayoke and instead speaks to everyone in the room.

"Why don't we go out tonight? You know, have a bit of fun. I know of a bar in the Ningenkai that caters to Youkai mostly, but allows in Spiritually aware Ningens too"

"That sounds like fun" Mayoke states softly and Yusuke nods while Hiei shakes his head slowly, then he walks out, silently proclaiming that he will not be going, while Yusuke ignores his leaving and asks swiftly.

"We can't go as three guys with one girl"

"Then invite Keiko and Yukina" Mayoke then gets up and glances towards Youko before she shakes her head then leaves the room with her tail swishing behind her, quite obviously in a hurry to start getting ready, and Youko smirks, Mayoke has never been adverse to any sort of fun and it seems that she really needs it right now.

* * *

Yusuke keeps shooting glances at Mayoke, always making sure that he drifts behind Keiko before looking, he had not expected the Cat Youkai with her love of traditional yukatas to appear down in the entrance to the Reikai Palace wearing nothing but a peach strapless top which barely reaches her midriff and flared white jeans with black and silver sparkles spattered down the sides and back. Mayoke's hair is tied up into a high looped ponytail with her face framing locks free so that the way her hair parts for her ears does not look odd, Youko himself has changed, now in a sleeveless white shirt and white jeans, matching with Mayoke in a very strange way.  
Keiko had not made such an effort, and that is why Yusuke keeps looking towards Mayoke, he had seen her slim figure before, but even then she had not looked as curvaceous as she does now, apparently even in her other form fitting clothing, she could still hide much of her actual figure. Then Mayoke catches him looking and she winks as she moves beside Youko, her tail swishing behind her and Youko keeps glancing at her also, then he catches Yusuke and Yusuke swiftly looks away at seeing the warning in his golden gaze.  
Kuwabara had only looked at Mayoke once, then Yukina had showed up and taken his attention completely, the six of them pause on hearing the music from the club that they are heading too, and Mayoke pauses to listen for a moment before she decides she likes the place and she and Youko head in first, as the two most openly seen to be Youkai, with the others following.

After a few moments a new song comes on and Mayoke and Youko disappear out onto the dance floor and Yusuke and Kuwabara lose them for a few seconds before they spot the two of them again already dancing together, tails swishing as they move and Mayoke is already laughing happily.

"What the hell is this song Yusuke?!"

"I think it's an Electric Light Orchestra song!"

"It doesn't sound like a song from an orchestra!" Kuwabara exclaims, having no idea of any band that would call themselves an orchestra, and then Mayoke spins past them and she exclaims loudly so that her dancing partner can hear her.

"You have the best ideas Youko!" Mayoke then dances her way back to Youko who demonstrates his skills as he dances Mayoke back into the relatively sparse crowd, rock and rolling to the swift beat that is the song Rock and Roll is King.  
Kuwabara and Yukina join the crowd when the first slow song comes on, Mayoke and Youko finding themselves close to the pair as they waltz to the song and Youko leans his head close to Mayoke as he sings along.

"Well there's only one girl that I will ever love, and that was so many years ago, and though I know I'll never get her out of my heart, she never loved me back. I know. Well I remember how she left me on a stormy night…"

"I want you, I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you. Now don't be sad. 'Cause two out of three ain't bad" Mayoke sings along softly as they carry on dancing, both of them so closely reminded of their own past that it seems to flow seamlessly with their own history but the song comes to and end and they change their dancing for the next song which happens to be something much faster.

Youko and Mayoke go back to their rock and roll type dance, with a slight twist to suit the music of Nutbush City, their movements including more twisting steps which allows them to use their tails to make their steps that much more fluid. Yusuke and Keiko practically spend the entire evening sat at a table, where sometimes Kuwabara and Yukina join them, and rarely Mayoke and Youko, both with alcoholic drinks, and both always still bopping slightly to the beat of the song that happens to be on when they join them.  
Then comes a song when Mayoke also drags Yusuke and Keiko up for a dance, and Youko places himself on Mayoke's other side to Yusuke and they follow the song instructions for the dance. This ends up with both Mayoke and Keiko laughing and enjoying themselves and Youko also starts laughing as the song gets more complicated, both he and Mayoke are slightly intoxicated and having allot of fun for that exact reason.

After that much older songs start coming on and Mayoke and Youko carry on dancing both laughing as they dance side by side, or join together but always having the most fun that they can, and then they start something far more impressive, drawing attention to themselves as they show off their agility and prowess.  
This involves using one another for jumps, drops and in Mayoke's case using Youko to help her with lifts and then slowing to really prove their abilities when Youko lowers Mayoke into a drop so low and long that even Yusuke stands to try and see what's going on before Youko pulls Mayoke up and they dance side by side again being very flamboyant.

Finally they join Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina, at the table and Mayoke settles herself on Youko's lap seeing as how there are only five chairs and Youko strokes her arm for a moment before he states slowly, being that he is still panting a little.

"You really still are quite the competitive creature"

"I'm not the only one, Youko" Mayoke utters just as slowly, although she is not panting, she is tired and the two of them stay quiet just listening to the music before Mayoke shakes herself and Keiko states loudly.

"We ought to go! It's way past time I was home!" Yusuke nods and Mayoke and Youko nod also, understanding well enough that they have to be limited by the Ningens, and on their way back to the Reikai, Youko pulls Mayoke aside and mutters quietly.

"Shuuichi is waking. I may not have much longer with you Kitten"

"I'll be fine without you Youko. Besides. You're still there, even if you are hidden inside a Ningen body"

Even as they part in the Palace to head for their own rooms, Youko's form flickers into Shuuichi's and then back to his and Mayoke hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek when he lowers his head and she nuzzles against his chest before saying softly.

"You'll not get too bitter that your host is the one who gets to talk to me all the time now will you?"

"No. I've been reminded what it is like to be with you again and I believe we have spent our time well"

"I do too. Goodnight, Youko"

"Goodnight, Mayoke" Mayoke then heads for her room and Youko heads for his as he frowns slightly, wondering just how much longer he can stay in control, and wondering how Mayoke will fare without him even though he is so close by. Mayoke wondering who she can be the way she prefers to be with apart from Youko, and she decides that she will simply have to make such a close friend out of his Host so that she can feel that she is speaking with Youko and Shuuichi at the same time, after all, Youko will surely help his host to understand the way she is.


	7. Missing Those Golden Eyes

Welcome to HFBF : HTLWMY - Chapter Seven - Missing Those Golden Eyes  
Hello there. Wow Its taken me days and days to write this one... It was really hard to try to... What's the word I want... Progress it?... Ah well. I am naturally adverse to doing any work what-so-ever  
Let's get on with it on that note shall we? Yes, Good.

* * *

Koenma is possibly the most relieved the next morning in a mission briefing when Kurama enters, all red hair, emerald eyes and far shorter than his Youkai counterpart, but Mayoke is quiet, not distant nor unresponsive, just missing her old friend, and Yusuke frowns when he realises just how upset she seems.

"Mayoke, are you alright?"

"Hai. Fine" Mayoke states with a flash of a smile which fades instantly after forming and Kurama moves to sit beside her before all five of them look towards Koenma and Mayoke listens to the steady heartbeats of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama, and the odd pulse from Hiei, which is quieter as he is leaning against the wall beside the door. Koenma speaks to Yusuke with Kurama listening attentively, which means that Mayoke pays no attention, because she does not have too, and she doesn't perk up until they are leaving when she hurries to walk beside Kurama and he glances at her before uttering almost shyly.

"Good morning Mayoke"

"Kurama… Are you aware of how long you've been locked inside while Youko's been free?"

"He gave me some information, nothing detailed. Said I'd been asleep within his mind for a week, he said you might be a little down this morning and asked me to make sure you cheered up"

Mayoke smiles slightly at the request but she shakes her head and walks beside Kurama quietly while Yusuke and Kuwabara argue over how they should find the Youkai that they are after in the Ningenkai and finally Mayoke gets fed up, untying her obi and pulling off her haori before she walks past the pair and through the Ningenkai portal and they all hurry to follow.  
Mayoke's unspoken plan doesn't take long, and the male Youkai is so preoccupied with her that the boys do not even get noticed until it is far too late and Kurama's vines are the ones that bind the Youkai while Mayoke winks at the male and then she flicks her tail and states swiftly.

"That's how you bring down a male Youkai that is trying to attack girls all the time. Honestly" Hiei almost laughs and Kurama just blinks, within him Youko is growling jealously, after all Mayoke is very rarely flirtatious and for him to have been unable to see it with his own gold eyes is very, very annoying to him, and even more annoying to him is that Shuuichi has seen exactly that flirtatious Mayoke that Youko has only seen three times in all his years of knowing the Cat Youkai.  
Within minutes their mission is over and even Hiei is a little stunned by how swiftly it was finished, having thought that they would be in for a big fight, none of them had even imagined using Mayoke as bait of some sort even though she is female, and if they had thought of it they would never have asked her too, nor made that their plan.

* * *

Over the next few days it becomes clear that Mayoke has been affected by the loss of the ever presence of her old friend, she starts spending allot of time out in the grounds on her own, drifting aimlessly but mostly staying near the Sakura trees, and Kurama watches this with more and more unease, even Youko is worried about the way Mayoke is acting. Then finally she snaps one late evening while with the boys and once again Hiei is the cause, Hiei has been making little snide remarks for days about the way Mayoke has been acting and now he has finally gone too far, Mayoke with her icy gaze hard, and her tail almost thrashing back and fore behind her.

"How would you feel if you got what felt like only moments with the oldest friend you have who wasn't some servant merely trying to curry favour with a young heir to a territory?!"

"I would deal with it in a much better fashion than you have"

"Funny. Asahi once said to me that you were even worse than some of the most isolated thieves and assassins of our youth. That means you could never comprehend my relationship with Youko, let alone know how to deal with the way I feel! You are nothing but a pathetic child trying to act like a cold blooded killer! Well I've been there and I've done that! It isn't a path I would have taken for all of my long years. It gets tiresome and lonely"  
Mayoke then leaves the room, storming out and Hiei just stares after the female Cat Youkai, unable to comprehend how she had gotten the upper hand, let alone the last word of the entire argument. Kurama looks concerned and Yusuke shakes his head before he utters with a deadly quiet tone.

"You have to stop winding Mayoke-san up Hiei. She's liable to kill you!" With that, Yusuke leaves, heading for bed, and Kuwabara soon follows, not particularly wanting to be the next target for Hiei's temper and Kurama frowns before he mutters softly.

"I bet she's gone outside again... Hiei. I think you should find a way to apologise to Mayoke-san"  
Then Kurama too leaves, but he heads for his own room, of which the window faces the Sakura tree grove, and that will be where Mayoke would go if she had gone outside, leaving Hiei on his own in the common room to think and he decides that Kurama is right, and so he begins to try to think of what he could find Mayoke in order to apologise to her.

Kurama glances outside as he passes his window to change, and there is Mayoke, sat below one of the Sakura Trees, her ears held low and her head down as she stares at the ground, and the Sakura blossoms are falling all around her, aimless and beautiful, settling on her hair, her shoulders, her haori and her lap. He pauses on seeing that, and the overwhelming urge to rush out there and confort the beautiful platinum haired Youkai is not quite purely Youko's, although it is his part of the urge which makes Kurama move a full step before holding himself back. Mayoke would want Youko not him, and he wouldn't dare to go down there without delivering Youko for her comfort and happiness, and so he shifts his gaze away from the window and goes about his routine so that he can settle down for sleep during the night.

* * *

When Kurama wakes at dawn, he glances out of his window again and thinks he sees Mayoke still out there, but when he rubs the sleep from his emerald gaze and looks again, there is nothing down there but the hazy falling of Sakura blossoms and dark grass as the sun has not yet risen. When Kurama heads down to the canteen, there is Mayoke, half way through a piece of toast, with an empty plate on the table, although her ears are still down, and now he can see that her pale gaze is somewhat glazed and hazy. Kurama forsakes his breakfast for the moment as he walks across and settles beside her, but Mayoke doesn't even flick an ear in his direction.

"Good morning Mayoke-san. Are you feeling a little better today? I know that you miss Youko but you cannot be like this..."  
Mayoke barely nods in reply and Kurama frowns but he gets up to go and get his breakfast, wondering what exactly he will choose, and Mayoke shifts her head to allow her gaze to follow him, her left ear flicking slightly, and she decides suddenly that Shuuichi could be as good and as close a friend as Youko, and so it is time to start letting his host get close to her. So she focuses her sharp hearing on his heartbeat, being that she had settled herself close to the self serving area and when Kurama comes back, she offers him a smile warmer and more genuine than he has ever seen from her, being that Youko was the one who produced all her genuine smiles.

"I'm sorry Kurama-kun. I've acted like a spoilt kitten not getting her way. I am feeling better this morning. Thank you for being so concerned about me"

"There's no need to apologise. You hadn't seen Youko for hundreds of years. It was natural that you should rediscover how close you were, and how much you miss him again when he had to leave"

"That is not a worthy excuse and I should have remembered that. I was brought up to be a queen not a spoilt brat" Mayoke states, before they both turn their heads to watch Hiei walk across to the two of them, his hands deep in his pocket and he sits down beside Mayoke silently, glaring at Kurama, whose words had lost him what little sleep he usually gets, then he looks at Mayoke who is looking at him, her ears cocked, listening to his slow pulse of life.

"Mayoke-san... I apologise for the way I've been acting"

"Nani?"

"I realise now that I should not have been provoking you and so thought long and hard about how to make it up to you. My only idea was this" Hiei produces a pure white piece of cord, which he offers to Mayoke as he states quietly. "I hope you'll accept this as my apology to you for acting like a brat"

"I... Anou... Arigatou gozaimasu Hiei-kun. I've been struggling without having a string so that I can concentrate on my thoughts" Mayoke takes the string off Hiei carefully and he says swiftly.

"It should be tougher and more durable than your last one. I figure you really need it if you're gonna be staying anywhere near the four of us, although Kurama will be the one least likely to make you need that string" Mayoke just smiles slightly and then with her breakfast finished she stands then bows to the two of them before she leaves the canteen and the two boys staring after her before Hiei coughs.

"Are you happy now? I apologised"

"Quite content yes Hiei. Thank you" Hiei then gets up and goes to find his own breakfast. Neither the Youkai nor the Ningen who hosts a Youkai could ever imagine what is about to come.


End file.
